Abundant for most of the year in most parts of the world, solar energy is a renewable zero-emission energy source. Combined with improved means of energy storage, it has the potential to supply a quickly increasing fraction of our energy needs. However, its widespread use for electricity generation requires a significant further decrease in cost and increase in efficiency, difficult to be met by conventional crystalline silicon technology.